


Shower

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>a blurb? i guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

“Hey, hey babes. Wake up, yeah?” He felt a hand rubbing over his cheek and he hummed sleepily, leaning into the touch. “Come on baby. Get up. We’ve gotta take a shower.”  
  
We? We?! This got his attention.  
  
“We?” He asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. She grinned at him and grabbed his hands, pulling him out of bed. He stood and stretched, his bones popping and muscles stretching taut. When he finished stretching, he opened his eyes to see her scanning over his body with an appreciative look in her eyes. “You like what you see?” He asked, a cheeky smile making its way across his face.  
  
“Maybe, but I have a feeling you’re about to like what you see.” She winked, turned on her heel, and sauntered towards the bathroom, letting her robe slip over her shoulder.  
  
“W-w-what are you doing?” He asked, stuttering and losing his breathe a bit as he tried to force the words out of his mouth.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?” She tossed her hair over her shoulder, a sultry look in her eyes. He practically fell out of bed at this, tripping over the bed cover, and yanking his shirt over his head as he followed her into the bathroom. She turned on the water and dropped her robe, letting it fall into a silky pool around her feet while he got his fingers tied up in the drawstrings of his shorts.  
  
Once he finally managed to get his shorts and boxers off, he stepped into the shower after her, nearly slipping when he finally saw her wet, naked body. He felt like melting into puddle and cascading down the drain. He tentatively placed a shaky hand on her waist and she turned around, smoothing her wet hair from her face.  
  
“Hey sleepyhead.” She grinned, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing her body flush against his. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily at the feel of her breasts against chest. He felt his cock harden slightly and tensed. She pushed him back against wall and pressed herself even closer to him. Her sex grazed his ever-hardening, ever-sensitive cock gently and he hissed, tilting his head back against the shower wall. She pressed and open-mouthed kiss to his chin and hummed, slinking her hand down to his cock.  
  
“W-w-what are you doing?” He stuttered out as her hand brushed the hair that curled above his cock.  
  
“Nothin’” She cooed, pressing a hot kiss to jugular. He felt a fingertip graze over the tip of his now fully hard cock and he groaned lowly. “Nothin’ at all.” He could hear the laugh in the back of her throat and rolled his eyes. This wasn’t a game. She was making him feel like he was an overly sensitive teenager. It was like his first time all over again.  
  
She pressed more hot, open-mouthed kisses down his throat and scattered them across his collarbones and down his chest and stomach before she was on her knees and kissing the inside of his thigh. She looked up at him her eyes and pupils blown wide with arousal. She opened her mouth and dragged her tongue over the slit. She slowly took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it gently. He let out a low, throaty groan and grabbed at the shower wall, desperate for something to grab on to.  
  
She started to bob her head and he wondered where on Earth she learned how to do this. Just a couple of days ago, she had just let him see her naked for the first time and a couple of months before that, she was slipping in between the sheets and pressing her lips to her ear, telling him that she was a virgin as if it was the world’s biggest secret. How on Earth- _where_ on Earth did she learn how to give an amazing blowjob like this?  
  
She continued to bob and a hot pit of fire start to form in his stomach. He dared to look down at her and felt himself twitch once in her mouth. He grunted and closed his eyes, knowing that if he looked at her beautiful, wet body and big, wide eyes and pink lips wrapped around his cock, he'd come for sure.  
  
She pressed her tongue flat against his tip and he cried out, his hands banging against the wall. She chuckled and the vibrations sent a tingle up his cock and his spine. He gritted his teeth and sighed loudly, trying not to come just yet. He just had to hold on a little bit longer.  
  
He felt her fingertips press into his hipbones as somehow took him deeper into her mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and peered down at her. He felt his cock twitch again and then he was releasing, crying out her name followed by an incredible amount of _ohmygodfuckinghell’s_. He fell back against the wall, his chest heaving and his eyes fluttering up into the back of his head. He felt her press a kiss to the spot below his navel and he smiled slightly.  
  
“That was amazing.” He muttered, as her hands moved up over his chest and shoulders. “How’d you learn how to do that?”  
  
“I was kind of winging it.” She smirked, pressing her lips to his lightly. “I also may have practiced on something.” She confessed, biting her lip.  
  
“Well whatever you did, it was amazing and now I feel like napping.” He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
“You can nap after we’ve actually taken a shower, okay?” She giggled, turning and grabbing the shampoo. “Now wash my hair.” 


End file.
